What To Do When Your Life Turns Upside Down
by Courtney E. Malfoy
Summary: Harry has just discovered three vital things. One: His father was gay. Two: His mother is not really his mother. Three: Severus Snape is a very sexy man. He's in for an interesting year...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

Summary: Harry has just discovered three vital things. One: His father was gay. Two: His mother is not really his mother. Three: Severus Snape is a very sexy man. He's in for an interesting year...

**What To Do When Your World Turns Upside Down; Prologue**

" 'Twas the night before my birthday, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even the big fat louse." Harry snickered softly to himself. He did enjoy poetry, after all.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Alright, so it wasn't the night before... It was the morning of!

"Happy birthday to you," he sang to himself, "happy birthday day to you, you look like Lord Voldemort and you cry like—.. What's that?" he exclaims. A huge _thing _was coming at his window! And not the usual thing either!

'An attack!' was the last thing he remembered thinking as the thing collided into him, knocking him unconscious.

"Pettigrew!" the 'thing' finished for him. It was none other than Lord Voldemort himself!

"Ennervate," he hissed, a pretty violet light revived young Harry.

"W-what? HOLY CRAP! What are you doing here?" he asked, his left hand frantically searching for his wand... Nope, not there. Voldemort laughed and held out his left hand, in it was Harry's precious wand.

"Do not worry yourself, young Sean. Everything will be fine from now on, I promise," Voldemort purred at the boy. Harry gave him a weird look.

"Err...I'll just be going then," Harry made a mad dash to the door, but was frozen by a blue light from Lord Voldemort.

"Now now, my son. Can't have you running off, now can we?" Voldemort says with a slight laugh. "You and I need to talk."

XXXXX

A/N: They will get longer. Promise


	2. One

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

Summary: Harry has just discovered three vital things. One: His father was gay. Two: His mother is not really his mother. Three: Severus Snape is a very sexy man. He's in for an interesting year...

**What To Do When Your World Turns Upside Down; Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

The sixteen hour bus ride from the Dursley's had made Harry's legs feel like jelly. He jumped off of the bottom step, regretting it instantly for as soon as his feet hit ground, a wave pain jolted both of his legs.

"Shit!" he whispered, his eye twitching. Harry noticed his surroundings; the camp looked and smelled rich. The buildings were made of very elegant and neat stones. Each building had names over them written in old English, carved on pieces of wood.

"Potter! What the hell?" Pansy Parkinson yelled from another bus (knight bus that is) on the other side of the sidewalk. "You DO know this is a PUREBLOODED Wizarding camp don't you?" Pansy asked snobbishly.

"Ahh, come on Pans. If he's here, then obviously something's up. Ya never know fucker, he just might be," Blaise Zabini said with a huge grin. "So you single Potter?"

"Shut up Zabini!" Pansy yelled, smacking him in the chest. "Forgive him. He thinks with his dick, not his head,'' the Slytherin said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Zabini exclaimed.

"Anyway, Potter, what ARE you doing here?" Parkinson asked.

"Ummm, well...Long story, really... I guess, if you really want to hear it..."

"We do! We really, do!" Zabini said enthusiastically. Harry sighed.

"Alright, let me find my bunker and we'll talk, alright?" he said, defeated. Pansy and Blaise nodded and they walked past a group of screaming three year olds throwing temper tantrums to the check-in line. They pointed him in the direction of a twins set of bunkers that were midnight black with midnight blue shades.

"Name—Well my, my. What do we have here, Mr. Potter. What, may I ask, are you doing here, and what happened to your face," drawled none other than Severus Snape himself. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"My father decided that it was about time I went to a proper vacation school, Severus," Harry said with a malicious grin. Severus glared at him.

"Why you little cretin! I'll—" he started.

"You'll what, Severus?" asked a tall figure in a hooded cloak. Snape's eyes widened.

"M-my lord!" he gasped, falling to his knees. Voldemort immediately told him to rise, making sure not too many people were looking. That wouldn't do to have him sent to Azkaban, now would it.

"What seems to be the problem here, Severus?" Voldemort asked his most loyal servant, his eyes narrowing.

"I was questioning Mr. Potter, asking him wh—"

"Sean, Severus. His name is Sean Riddle. Does he look like Harry Potter, honestly?" Voldemort asked with a tremendous sigh. Snape blinked at the teen in front of him. He did resemble Potter in a way, with the raven black hair, and the full lips... and... Well, no. The nose was different, it had a slight bump in the middle, and his cheekbones were much high.

"Actually, m'lord. He looks more like James Potter, presently..." Severus answered.

"Except for the nose? And the eyes. Of course. He gets those features from me. His true sire." Gasps were heard all around. "Yes, you heard me right. I received a letter through that insufferable time mail stating that Harry Potter was truly my son, Sean James Riddle. So, here he is, I plan on him getting reacquainted with his classmates, making some new friends...He is, by the way, my 'guest,' the one I ordered the special room for. I trust you will take care of him for me, Severus?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Severus nodded hastily and bowed once more.

"Anything for you m'lord," Severus purred. Harry... No wait, Sean shuddered with disgust thinking about why Severus Snape might have said what he said in the tone that he said it...

"Great! Good to hear," Voldemort said in a threatening voice, and POOF! He was gone...Just like magic.

"M-mr. Pot...Err, Riddle, follow me, please," Severus said shakily. Sean, Pansy, and Blaise followed the dark-haired teacher to a large room in one of the bunkers. Unlike all of the other rooms, it had it's own bathroom, it's own large bathtub, it's own sitting and bedroom, and was furnished with antique sofas and beds. There was bone china on the tea table, and a Siberian tiger with a collar next to the sitting room sofa.

"That great lump of a cat right there is Sofia. She is as ancient as Dumbledork and about as bright," Severus said in a teasing tone. The tiger sprang to her hind legs and batted her paws at him, playfully, with a mighty roar. Severus chuckled. "Actually, she is the smartest money could buy for her young age," Severus said with a small smile. "The Dark—I mean, your father, bought her for you for your birthday. He told me he would have a special guest attending, and that this tiger was to be given to him as a birthday present... Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined he meant it was his son... Tell me boy, do you know how you were mistaken as the son of a Mudblood?" Severus asked. He seemed extremely nice to Harry...I mean Sean, since Voldemort left.

"I believe that James and my father got into a fight, and James swore that he would never talk to him again. When father found out that James had married Lily Potter, and they just had a son, he was furious. So he tried to kill the whole lot of us. But, of course, that didn't work, yadda yadda, he gets a letter through time mail stating that I am Sean James Riddle and I am his son... From what he tells me at least," Sean explains. Severus nodded.

"Very well. I assume you two can catch him up on the daily activities of the elder campers?" Severus asked.

"Of course Professor," they said in unison. Severus nodded and turned around. "I will return when I have sorted out all of the sniveling creatures that I must deal with year after year... Parkinson, Zabini, you will occupy the two rooms on the other side of Mr. Riddle's room, understood?" they nodded. "Great. Mr. Malfoy will have the room next to you two. Get them introduced," and he was gone.

Sean looked warily at the tiger. She purred and rolled on her back, rubbing her head against the floor. She was trying to tell him she was harmless. Sean approached her cautiously and petted her stomach, she purred louder. He smiled and began petting her allover, laughing. The Siberian Tiger was his favorite animal ever. How Voldemort knew that, he did not want to know...

"So... Sean," Blaise says uncomfortably. Sean looks up and blushes.

"Sorry, I adore these animals, never seen one before." The two Slytherin's smiled.

"Tut tut... We need to do something about that hair, Mr. Riddle," Pansy said in a good impression of McGonagall. Sean smiled and nodded.

"What every you think, Pansy... Though let it be noted that I am not attracted to girls, so don't try to go on about 'but that's how girls like it!' I absolutely HATE it when people do that. I don't give a shit if a girl thinks that short hair is hot. Most of the gay men I've ever met like long hair tied back like Malfoy's," Sean said with a snigger.

"Making fun of my father now, Potter?" sneered an all too familiar voice from the door way. "What are you doing here and WHY are you in this room, this was once the room of the Dark Lord, did you know that? No, I didn't think you did. Pathetic half-blood anyway."

"Better watch what you say, fucker," Blaise said with a smile. "He ain't no Evans, man. He's His son. James Potter and Him got it on, and created wittle Sean James Riddle here, ain't that right Sean?" He asked coyly. Sean smiled evilly and nodded slightly.

"That is right Mr. Zabini," he said shortly. Draco looked him up and down, back and front, from either side.

"I believe it," he said finally. "Father told me that He found that He had a Son. I was told that His Son was going to be here, too. And why would Harry Potter be in an all Pureblood Wizarding camp? So yeah, I believe it." Draco stepped in front of Harry, holding out his hand. "I asked you once Potter, and you threw it in my face, but I'm willing to start over. Friends?" he asked. Sean looked at him for a second, then took Draco's hand.

"Friends."

"Now about that Makeover, Harry," Pansy said with an evil glint in her eye.

"MAKEOVER! You just said my hair!" he exclaimed.

"Nonsense. I said makeover." And that was that. Miss Parkinson ALWAYS got her way.

XXXXX

A/N: Should I continue?


	3. Two

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

Summary: Harry has just discovered three vital things. One: His father was gay. Two: His mother is not really his mother. Three: Severus Snape is a very sexy man. He's in for an interesting year...

A/n: No I'm not going to give up on this (special thanks to my beautiful reviewers!) I just had a big French/English History project I'm trying to get finished before Friday . Then I had this big fricken test(s) for three classes! And next week's finals! I'm screwed...

**To Do When Your World Turns Upside Down; Chapter 2**

"You aren't serious, are you Pansy?" Harry pleaded as she listed to the witch at the desk all of the things that Pansy had signed him up for. Makeover hell. He was getting the full bloody treatment! Massages and all!

"And the hair color... Hmm, I like the shade it is, but I'm willing for a change, make it platinum. Completely, also grow it out a bit, down past his shoulders so he can keep it pulled back." Harry's jaw dropped. How DARE she! Oh well, she was Pansy Parkinson after all...

"Don't forget the nails! I want them three centimeters long, with a protection charm so they won't break and he won't have to worry about caring for them. Same goes for the hair; I don't want the hair to start to fade after all! Toes... Make sure the nails are cut short and even, also protected from growing or breaking. I want his eyes to be turned into a dark shade of red. That would be wicked... Also scare QUITE a few people!"

"THAT'S IT! I draw the line there, I want green eyes, merci beaucoup," Harry stated flatly. Pansy shrugged and nodded.

"Fine. But with red flecks." Harry sighed. "Now I want the Extreme Massage package 4, this man has never had one. And a full facial treatment," she finally finished. The witch nodded, filled out a form, and three hours, much pain, plucking, and wand waving later, Harry had finally made the full transformation from 'Harry' to 'Sean.' No one would ever mistake him again (not even this author, hehe).

"You know what would be a good way to end the day?" Pansy said, a sparkle in her eye. Blaise looked at Sean and shook his head defeated. He got behind her a bit.

"SLEEPOVER!" she yelled, jumping up and down, waving her arms. Blaise managed to imitate her perfectly, looking like an idiot in the process... But perfectly. Apparently he's had practice...

XXXXX

Pansy had talked to someone or another, and they were supplied with food, drinks, and sweets for their little 'party.' Someone (probably Draco) spiked the pineapple juice and soon Blaise and Draco were giggling about Sean's white hair… Boys anyway…

"Let's sing!" Blaise chirped happily. He reached inside one of Pansy's bags and pulled out a toothbrush. "I am a poor boy too, par umm pumm pumm pumm! I have no gifts to bring, par umm pumm pumm, rumm pumm pumm pumm.." he started singing.

"NO NO NO!" Draco exclaimed. "You're doing it all wrong," he giggled. "Something ripped, right outta my bum bum bum bum! A big 'ol bean it was, in my tum! It made me gag and say dum dum dum dum dum—" But Pansy cut both of them off.

"That's a stupid song! 'Walking in a winter wonder land!" she sang, apparently not knowing the words too well. Draco's eyes lit up.

"Lacy things, my wife is missin! I didn't ask for her permission . I'm wearin' her clothes. Silk Panty-Hose! Walkin 'round in women's underwear!" Sean couldn't take it anymore; he burst up laughing suddenly, and promptly fell off of his chair clutching his stomach, not being able to breath. Draco took this as a sign to continue:

"At the store, there is a teddy. With little straps, like spaghetti, they hold me so tight, like handcuffs at night, walkin round in women's underwear." Draco stood up and started to strut up and down the room. "At the office there's this guy named... Melvin!" Draco shook his hips back and fourth at the word Melvin, "And he pretends I am Murphy Brown! He says, "Are you ready" we say "WOAH MAN!" Draco held up a hand as if to say STOP! "Let's wait until the wife goes outta town! Later on, if ya wanna," Draco throws his head back, his hair flying everywhere, and he blinks seductively, "We can dress, like Madonna! Put on some eye shade, and join the parade, walking 'round in women's underwear." Draco smiles at the song's end and begins laughing with the rest.

"B-bbbb-big, baaad Slyy—ytherin," he gasped out, still laughing. He stopped for a second and began laughing again. Draco, Blaise, and Pansy had long since joined them; it took awhile to get them calmed down!

"What, may I ask, is going on in here?" a drawling voice asked from the door. Severus had actually seen the show from a side view, but chose to keep quiet for awhile. It was quite interesting...

"Just have a bit of fun, Uncle Sev," Draco chortled. Severus gave the four a small smile, really small... And shook his head. "I need to see you bright and early tomorrow Mr. Riddle," he said, giving Sean a pointed look. Suddenly he gasped.

"M-mr. Riddle?" he says shakily. "What happened to you?" he gasps out. He quickly adjusts the positioning on his cloak, hiding his lower body.

"Makeover," Sean says simply. He smirks at his Professor's reaction to his new looks. Well, he didn't look exactly ugly after all...

XXXXX

"Well, Mr. Riddle. I am glad to see that you have arrived at a decent hour," Severus Snape comments as Sean enters the Cabin's common room at seven a.m. sharp.

"Of course, I couldn't miss a chance to talk to you, professor," Sean purred. He giggled inwardly at the baffled look on his professors's face. "What can I do you for.. Err, do for you?" Again, he giggled inwardly.

"I-I.. Yes, well. I was instructed to ask you about an animagus form, to ask you what you wish to become. Your father holds this transformation in highest regards, the most important thing on the to-do list at the moment," Severus informed him. Sean nodded.

"I wanted to be a macaw," Sean replied shortly. The potions master raised an eyebrow.

"A Bird, Mr. Riddle?" he asked, eyebrow still raised.

"Yes, that's right. A macaw. Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, no, I suppose, but your father won't be too happy..."

"So?'

"If you say so Mr. Riddle. Now off to your first station with you!" Severus declared. Sean jumped up and went to find Pansy and Blaise. "Teenagers!...ooo boy," Severus sighed. Looks like another shower for him!

XXXXX


End file.
